el final del principio
by joy94
Summary: el final del principio son los sucesos que pasan luego de Elfen lied el cato delicado
1. Capitulo 1 El principio

1

_el final del principio_

¿para kouta era un animal exoctico?, ¿kouta erá mi amigo?, son cosas que rondan en mi cabeza desde el día del accidente, el día en el que asesine a su familia, yo lo bese y luego le deje, parecia triste, pero parecia comprender.

-¡a las armas!- gritaron, casí una horda de soldados apuntaba hacia mí, iracunda, les mire...-¡fuego!...- ...las balas no me hirieron de muerte, fueron heridas leves, pero no sin costo. Traté de escapar y lo pude lograr, llege al ultimo lugar al que queria arrivar la casa de...Kouta...yo lo amaba, era mi amigo, él era el unico que no se burlaba ni se asustaba de mis cuernos, al contrarió, ¡le parecián geniales!, ¿que clase de idiota pensaria esó?.

Pienso en los demas integrantes: Mayu, Nana y Yuka...Mayu fué buena conmigo y Nyuu la apreciaba bastante, Nana, aunque trato de matarme dos veces, termino apreciandome y viendo que, en realidad, no era mala, solo estaba dolida por dentro, la que éra el verdadero problema éra Yuka, la prima de Kouta...recuerdo que oí a Mayu contandole a Nana, que vío cómo Kouta y Yuka se besaban... ese fué el colmo, lo que me decidio a acabar con mi vida, para no sentir más dolor y angustia, para dejar vívir a Kouta feliz, al ultimo momento, cuando una de las balas rozo mi cara, me acobarde y eche a correr.

¿por qué termine en su casa?, éra la pregunta que ahora rondaba en mi cabeza.

Todos los integrantes corrieron hacía mi con una hermosa sonrisa en cada una de sus caras, Mayu me abrazo con fuerza, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor

-¿estas bien Nyuu?- pregunto con inocencia, Nana se echo a llorar, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara, Yuka sonreía levemente, Kouta beso mi mejlla y susurro a mi oido

-no te vuelvas a ir sin avisarme...Lucy...- él sonrio levemente y corrio a traerme unas bendas.

Estaba confundida, sonreía tristemente, casí como avergonzda de haberles dejado, de haberles preocupado tanto, las lagrimas recorrian mi cara, pero sonreía, Yuka no se hacercaba, hasta sentía su enojo clavado en mí.

Tarde esa noche, mientras Nana y Mayu dormian, Kouta y Yuka discutian, yo escuchaba desde mi alcoba:

-¿como la puedes dejar quedarse, luego de lo que le hizo a tu familia?- una lagrima cruzo mi cara, Kouta continuo:

-Yuka esta malherida...dejala quedarse...hasta que se recupere...- sonreí levemente, pero la harpía debia continuar y entristezerme más:

-¡Kouta, es peligrosa, debes dejarla ír, de lo contrario- se escucho un golpe, para ser presisos una cachetada

-¡Yuka, ellá no te hizo nada!, ¿como puedes hacerle esto a Nyuu?- ellá prosiguio con un tóno iracundo:

-¡ellá no es Nyuu!, ¡Nyuu nunca existio!, ¡la unica que existio es esa asesina Kouta!, ¡la qué asesino a tú hermana!, ¡abre los ojos Kouta!- , ya no pude soportarlo más, muy enojada me levante de mi cama y empeze a caminar hacia la habitación dónde Kouta y Yuka se encontraban

-no te molestes en defenderme Kouta...- dije mirandole -...dejare la casa en este instante...- Kouta me miro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, empeze a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, cuando él agarro mi brazo, jalando de él, como un niño pequeño, pidiendole a su madre un dulce.

Uno de mis vectores le golpeo con fuerza "no...¡NO!" pense poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara musite:

Kouta...n-no quiero hacerte daño..no a tí...por favor..dejame ir...- Kouta sonrío tristemente solto mi brazo, llorando empeze a correr, aunque sabia que no éra seguro para mi...


	2. Capitulo 2 Pain

_2_

_Una noche en la ciudad_

La suave briza acariciaba mi cara, mientras mis lagrimas cruzaban mi cara, pase la noche en esé triste lugar, el lugar donde conocí a kouta, dónde enterre a mi hermoso cachorro..

-Lucy, ¿eres realmente tú?-escuché una voz firme, malevola y a la vez tan dulce a mis espaldas, al voltear a verla, una joven muchacha de tal vez 12 años de edad, su cuerpo demostraba madurez, estaba desarrollada, si bien su voz parecia la de una adulta habia algo en sus ojos que demostraba que aún era una cria, unos cuernos la identificaban como diclonius, le pregunte aturdida:

-¿quien eres niña?acaso nos conosemos?-la chica puso un dedo en su perilla y rió un poco me dijo en tono dulce y sereno:

-tal vez tú no me recuerdes, yo estuve contigo los primeros días de tu cautiverio...- mis ojos se agrandaron "**no, no puede ser ella, ví cómo la mataban, es imposible" **la niña me miro a los ojos riendose me dijo:

-No me mataron Lucy, yo iba un paso adelante, ¿acaso tú intentaras matarme tambien?- yo negué con la cabeza, la recuerdó bien, ella fué buena con migo y no planeaba matarla, inclusibe con esa mirada malevola, no podia matar a alguien que es como una pequeña hermana para mi, por alguna razon no recordaba su nombre, ella sonrió:

-¿acaso no recuerdas mi nombre Lucy?, te lo recordare, mi nombre es Joy, más bien era Joy, quiero que me llames Pain, no más Joy, es ridiculo qué me llames así, sabes que no tengo una pizca de alegria desde que papá murió- Yo estaba confusa, no recordaba muy bien quien era, solo recordaba que fué buena con migo, que era casí una hermana para mi y que ví cómo la mataban, ella me dedico una sonrisa y extendio su brazo me dijo en un tono dulce:

-dimé Lucy, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa?, ¿o prefieres dormir aquí?- "**¿de donde consiguio una casa?"**, parecia no importarle lo qué pensara porque no respondio solo me dedico una linda y dulce sonrisita...

Al entrar a la casa de Pain, quede sorprendida de lo limpia y resplandeciente que era, me condujo a una habitacion amplia con una cama acolchada, habia una computadora, un velador y un hermoso candelabro, arriba de la cama reposaba un peluche con forma de oso gris, Pain me pregunto con toda amabilidad:

-¿quieres algo de comer o de beber?, pareces exausta- asentí le dije que queria arroz con té, luego de comer, trajo sumén, era la primera vez que comiamos sumén, "las dos comimos hasta estallar", estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que era realmente una "mano amiga", sin embargo extrañaba a Kouta, en un momento determinado le pregunte a Pain como habia conseguido la casa, ella sonrió y dijo:

-la casa era de Kurama, de papá...- una lagrima cruzo su cara, prosiguió -tú sabes el destino que corrió, todo por mi hermanita menor...todo por Mariko...-al oír ese nombre una imagen de la demoniaca pequeña vino a mi mente, mis ojos se agrandaron:

-¿Kurama era tu padre?, él nunca dijo que tuviera otra hija- Pain fruncio el seño y respondio entre dientes:

-si, nunca fuí su hija, el nunca me quiso, el bastardo, pero su muerte me beneficio, todas sus pertenencias son mias ahora...- una sonrisa malevola cruzo su cara, yo le dije bastante sorprendida:

-un pensamiento bastante crudo para una niña de tu edad- ella sonrio otra vez:

-si...espero no te moleste-, negué, sabia lo duro que era que nadie te quisiera así que no me sorprendio mucho que tuviera sed de venganza, me levante, agradeci por la comida y fuí directamente a la cama a dormir

-Kouta...Kouta...- balbuceaba entre una pesadilla, soñe en oscuridad, ojos miraban, urgaban en mi mente, yo solo queria verle, caras familiares aparecieron, Mariko, Kurama, esos niños idiotas que mataron a mi cachorro...Yuka, la gente que me habia dañado, al rato de balbucear y lloriquiar me desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y descubri que, con uno de mis vectores, habia tirado el candelabro al suelo y decapitado al oso gris, por suerte Pain comprendio y no me regaño...

**N/A: este capitulo esta bastante mas elaborado que el primero, espero lo disfruten!**


	3. Capitulo 3 regreso a casa

3

_Devuelta en mi hogar..._

-¿Lucy?- dijo Pain sonríendo, casí como si supiera lo que había soñado, levante una ceja, ella prosiguió con su pregunta:

-dimé Lucy, ¿te apetéce ír a ver a tu amigo?, ¿a esé al que llamas Kouta?- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ¿cómo podía saber lo que quería?, ¿qué era para adivinar mis pensamientos?, yo no dejaba qué nada ni nadie siquiera tuviera pista de mis pensamientos..y sentimientos, sin enbargo, esta chiquilla sabía absolutamente todo, aunque estaba confundida, asentí...

_En la casa de Kouta_

-¡Kouuuutaaa!!!, ¡Nana y yo queremos saber dónde a ído Nyuu!, ¿ella está bien?- pregunto Mayu confusa ya que hacia un día que Nyuu no se aparecia por la casa, los ojos de Kouta se llenaron de lagrimas, bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-Nyuu...Nyuu...no...volvera...más...lo siento mucho...- Mayu comenzo a llorar, Yuka empezo a consolárla y a darlé palmadas en la espalda, Nana solo miraba con confusión la escena, Kouta trataba de contener el enojo hacia Yuka, con su cabeza gacha, hasta que ella agrego:

-Mayu, no te preocupes, Nyuu solo nos haria daño, solo hicimos lo correcto...- Kouta levanto su cabeza y exclamo con ira:

-¿lo correcto?...¿¡lo correcto!?, ¡lo correcto hubiera sido que hubiesemos tenído compasión con ella!, ¡Yuka!, ¿¡comó puedes decir eso!?, ¡YO NO LO SOPORTARE MÁS!, ¡IRE A BUSCARLA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Kouta se volteo y al ver quedo plasmado: ¡era Lucy!, ella solo sonreia, tristemente, al verla, luego de unos segundos corrio a abrazarla:

-no me dejes más solo, ¿entendiste Lucy?- ella le abrazo fuertemente y luego dijo:

-Kouta, ¿conoses a Pain?, ella es mi amiga...es como yo...- Pain sonrio picaramente y extendio la mano hacia Kouta, Kouta se la estrecho inpresiónado por la belleza de aquella joven, Pain le susurro al oido:

-ni.se.te.ocurra...¿entendiste?- Kouta sintio como los pelos de su nuca se erizaban...

_En la noche_

-Dime Pain, ¿como es que eres la hija de papá?- dijo Nana sorprendida, Pain respondio en voz fria pero sin quitar esa sonrisa sadica de su rostro:

-¿Papá?...aah, te refieres a Kurama, nunca fuimos muy unidos, me mantuvo en un cuarto toda mi vida...yo siempre le odie por eso, era injusto...- Nana, se quedo practicamente conjelada de el miedo que esa chiquilla le causaba.

Yuka miraba a Pain con indiferencia, Pain se volteo a verla y le pregunto:

-¿tanto te molesta que este aquí?...podriamos llegar a un "acuerdo" que nos beneficiaria a ambas...- dijo sonriendo diabolica y sadicamente, Yuka le miró y le pregunto:

-¿qué clase de trato?- dijo con intiga, Pain prosiguio:

oooh, nada..-dijo examinandose las uñas- solo torturarte hasta terminar con tu patetica vida de humano...- Yuka no respondio, no podia reaccionar...

_En una pequeña habitacion..._

Kouta queria hablarme y me condujo a su habitacion:

-Lucy...hay algo que...que he querido decirte...desde hace mucho...- mis ojos se agrandaron enormemente:

-d-dime Kouta...- él sonrio ampliamente y tomo mi mano:

-Lucy, te has convertido en la dueña de mis pensamientos..de mi alma...- empezo a hacercarse, yo le dije:

-Kouta, yo te...yo te...- me beso tiernamente, luego de unos segundos me dejo terminar la frase:

-Yo te amó Kouta...- sonrei, el puso su mano en mi falda y desabrocho mi blusa yo le deje sin oponer resistencia...

**N/A: bueno no voy a poner una escena de sexo, tengo solo 13, así que usen su imaginacion...;)**


	4. Ova Pain

_Ova 1_

_(pasado de Pain)_

_- ¡Paaaaaaiiin!, ¡¿qué te pasa?!- preguntó Nana, sonreí, tenía fiebre...mucha, creo...mi cabeza dolia:_

_- nada, Nana, no me pasa nada- pusé mi mano en su cara y me fuí a dormir:_

_¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH!!, ¡MI CABEZA DUELE MUCHO!- chillaba del dolor, gritaba y me sujetaba la cabeza:_

_- Tranquila Pain, te atenderemos simplemente no chilles más...-dijo Kouta, al oír la frase "no chilles más" una visión de Kurama vino a mi mente:_

_- ¡no chilles más Joy!, ¿acaso no soportas lo que para tus hermanas y hermanos son simples rasguños?- mi sangre cubria el suelo del laboratorio, mis lagrimas cubrian lo que éran mis ojos fucsias, a causa de los experimentos (y tambien de mi odio y rencor) mis ojos cambiaron, ahora son un abismó: color negro, nada me detendria ni nadie se interpondría en mi camino..nadie...El dolor y el odio se apoderarón de mi, los destruiria a todos nadie saldria vivo:_

_- Apartate Kouta...¡YA!, ¿acáso estas sordo?...- un vector le golpeo con fuerza, Lucy se aproximo a mi y me dijo en tono frio:_

_- Pará, Pain, pará antes de que te hagas daño...- **"¿parár?, ¿ella está con ellos?, ¡NO!, ¡nadie me dirá que hacer!" **traté de golpear a Lucy con uno de mis vectores pero lo detuvo y me dió una cachetada:_

_- ...Pará Pain o te mataré...- iracunda salí de la casa corriendo, llegue a una playa y me encontré con un diclonius hombre, vestia con arapos, como si hubiera naufragado, su pelo era azul mar...era lindo...lo reconozco...**"increible...es el primero que veo...luego de el idiota del director del laboratorio...je...disfrutare viendolo morir..."**. El chico me dedico una mirada paralizante:_

_- Así que...¿esta es la "gran reina"?...- Mis ojos se agrandaron:_

_- Así que...¿te atreves a insultarme?, ¿¡A MI!?- rugí, el chico reía **"¿acaso se burla de mi?"**:_

- Je...Je...Je...Estas muy mal si piensas que seras un "reto" para mi...- No lo contuve:

- ¡¡¡BASTA!!!, ¡¡SE ACABÓ LA CHARLA!!- Mis vectores trataron de golpearle y tuvé exito: pude cortar uno de sus cuernos, sin embargo el pudo atravezar con uno de sus vectores mi pecho y mi cabeza:

- ¿Q-Quién rayos eres?...- pregunté con confusión, mis ojos estaban centrados en los ojos de aquel chico eran...raros...no eran negros como los míos, lo contrarío, eran azules, apartó los vectores de mi blanco cuerpo:

- yo...soy...simplemente yo...- su voz estaba tranquila, inclusive lo increíble: no quedo inconciente aunque le haya quitado uno de sus cuernos:

- Dimé tu nombre...¡YA!- el chico rió burlonamente:

- ¿un nombre quierés?, tengo muchos...Asesino, barbaro, demonio, ladron...escoge uno...- Empeze a mirar al piso, sabia lo feo que era que te insultáran de tal manera:

- Sé que sabés lo que se siente...je...bueno "pain" mi nombre es Dylan, al menos mi difunta madre me dió ese nombre...¿y tú?, ¿cúal es tu verdadero nombre?, sé que no es ni Joy ni Pain...te conosco desdé tu nacimiento aunque tú no a mi, pero tu nombre...simplemente no lo recuerdo...- le miré directamente:

- No sé, no lo recuerdo...quiero recordar pero no puedo...- empeze a llorar, Dylan se abalanzó sobre mi, sentí que sus brazos me contenían y me protegian, me abrazaban:

- Shhh, Shhh, pequeña, todo pasará...ven te llevaré con un amigo...-

Resulta que ese "amigo" era Bando, je, je, sabia que íba a terminar muy mal por la mano de una mujer, corrijo VECTORES de una mujer:

- Je, Je, Bando, hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos...- una sonrisa diabolica cruzó mi cara:

- Mmmpf, Hola, "damita especial", me divertiste bastante en las noches...- Dylan miró con muy mala cara a Bando, él hombre dijo:

- ¡Ooooh!, ¡cuidado!, ¡Dylan esta por insultarme!...- Dylan le golpeo con uno de sus vectores - ¡Ouch!, ¡eso duele gusano infeliz!...- Dylan y yo intercambiamos sonrisas diabolicas y burlonas:

- Je, Bando tenle respeto a mi amiga...- Puse una mano en mi frente:

- ¿Pain?, ¿te encuentras bien?...- Asentí, pero mi mentira no lo engaño porque caí en el suelo inconsiente...

- Cristal...Cristal...- Una mujer llamaba a alguien, que, al parecer, se llamaba Cristal:

- ¿quién eres humana?- pregunté con desdén:

- hijita, ¿acasó no me recuerdas?- Sentia algo dentro de mi cabeza. Una melodia, la melodia que escuchaba para dormir:

- ¿M-Mamá?, ¿¡éres tú!?- corrí a abrazarla:

- ...hijita, ven conmigo, ven con mamá, te cuidare, no dejaré que nadie te lastime...- **"Tú madre murió, la muerte es un regalo idiota. Aún no tienes los requisitos para aceptar la muerte...".**

Desperté y ví que Dylan me sostenía en brazos:

¿qu- ¿¡qué paso!?- Dylan, quien dormia despertó exaltado:

- ¡¡PAIN!!...¡ESTAS BIEN!- me abrazo con fuerza, Bando sonrío hacia mi:

- Pequeña perra, tienes suerte de que este idiota te salvara...tienes hipotermia...treinta coma dos...increible que aún sigas viva...- no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero abraze fuertemente a Dylan:

- Gracias Dylan pero...no soy Pain...me otorgaron el nombre de "Cristal"...- Sonreí, Bando agregó:

- Menudó nombre perrita, dimé, ¿que haras?, ¿de qué manera pagaras tu estadía aquí?- Dylan le gritó:

- ¡BANDO!, ¡IDIOTA!, ¡ÉRES UN CHALADO SI PIENSAS QUE PAGARA EN ESA MANERA!- Bando sonrío seductivamente y me miró:

- puesss...¿de qué manera nos pagaras?- dijo tomandome por mis caderas:

- ¡maldito pedófilo!- grité, y empezé a golpearlo con mis vectores:

- Chiiiicos...¡CHICOS!- gritó Dylan -Paren ya, dimé Pain, ¿dondé vives?...- le miré:

- ¿Huh?...yo vivó con Lucy...¿por?...- Dylan sonrío:

- Vivamos juntos, en casa de tu padre, me estaras pagandó todo...-sonrío tomandome de las manos, me sonrojé:

- Vale, pero, ¿que hay con Lucy y los demas?...- Dylan no contestó, luego de un minuto de reflexión respondió:

- Entiendo...¿tendran espacio para alguien más?- sonreí y partimos a casa de Kouta, Bando nos acompaño, según él tenia un asunto pendiente con Lucy, raro, je, en fin...veré que pasará..me pregunto, ¿cómo me recibiran en casa de Kouta?...


	5. Chapter 5 ¿casa?

_Capitulo 5_

_¿Casa?_

-¿Esta es?- Pregunto Dylan, yo asentí, ví a Yuka salir hacia la puerta, volteé a vér a Bando quien tocaba el timbre de la casa:

-¡BANDO!, ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!, ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES!?- le pregunté iracunda:

-¿acaso está de más tocar timbre?- preguntó en tono tranquilo, Dylan le golpeó la cabeza:

-Bando, no seas idiota...si es posible claro está...- Yuka se sorprendió mucho al verme:

-¿ TÚ OTRA VEZ?, y, ¿CON AMIGOS?, ¡NO PASARAS!..- no me dejaba pasar así que le amenaze con mis vectores, paralizada se movió de la puerta de entrada.

No sé como lo hago pero empeze a leer los pensamientos de Dylan y Bando

**Bando: Mmmmh, me pregunto, ¿dondé estara esa puta de Lucy? Y me pregunto si Pain tendra ese "encanto" je, je...** (le golpeé con un vector en la espalda)

**Dylan: Q-Que lugar más ordenado, nunca habia visto algo así...pero, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en protegér a Pain?... **(bajé la mirada)

-...Pain...- Lucy se mostro con su gorro verde, su pollera amarilla con bolado, sus botas y su remera roja -mira, lamento haberte amenaza... ¿quién es él?- señalo a Dylan – y, ¿qué hace el idiota de Bando aquí?- Bando se apresuró, sacó un cuchillo de un bolsillo de su pantalon y tomó a Lucy por el cuello, sonríendo dijo:

-Lo lamento, pero me transformaste en un constructo pequeña perra ahora yo te convertire en una muerta...- El enojo me invadia, Bando siempre fue malo conmigo, dos de mis vectores fueron para su cabeza y otros cuatro a su estomago, él dijo apartando el cuchillo de Lucy, tirandolo al suelo y sonríendo aterrado:

-Heeeey, solo jugaba Pain, no hace falta el ponerse as...- Yo le miré de muy mala manera:

-lo lamento, no gastare saliva en los muertos...- mis vectores fueron habriendose para afuera, lo separé en dos partes, mucha sangre mancho a Lucy, seguia furiosa y mis vectores seguian destruyendolo: dos de mis vectores partieron su pierna, otros dos sus brazos, tomé su cabeza en mis manos y la exploté como un globo de agua, la sangre me mancho Dylan solo sonreía conmigo, Dylan y yo caímos inconcientes...

"_laboratorio, hace algunos años"_

-¿ acasó no soportas Joy?..- Preguntó Bando sonríendo diabolicamente, estaba encadenada y tenia multiples heridas en mi cuerpo, no lloraba, solo miraba con odio a Bando:

-Bando, ya basta...- Dijo una voz detraz de Bando: Kurama, era Kurama:

-No la lastimes, sabes que ella y su media hermana no deben morir, sabes lo poderosas que son y lo útiles que son...- Kurama sonrió diabolicamente...

_(Dylan)_

Miraba la sangre de Bando y disfrutaba, pero disfrutaba más el ver a Pain sonreír, simplemente es mi reina, es mi ejemplo a seguir: no se deja llevar por el miedo y es buena con sus amigos, caí al suelo junto con ella...

"_laboratorio, hace algunos años"_

-¡Dylan!...- La voz de el director Kurama retumbo en la habitación:

-¡Señor Kurama!, ¿¡en qué puede ayudarle este servidor!?..- Kurama sonrió:

-...Vé a verla, Vé a ver a mi hija...vé a vér a Joy...-

Al verla quedé completamente paralizado: estaba muy herida, en sus ojos podía vér su sufrimiento, lloró frénte a mi, me arrodillé en el suelo, pusé mis manos en mis ojos y empezé a negár con la cabeza, no podía vérle así...

_(Lucy)_

-¡Pain!...- Grité, se desplomó en el suelo, corrí a ayudarla, manche mi bota al pisar el destruido torax de Bando - ¡Pain!, ¡PAIN!..- no lo evite y caí yo tambien en el suelo, me costaba respirar...

"_laboratorio, hace algunos años"_

-¿Lucy?, ¿te sientes bien?, tienes heridas muy graves...- éra ella, éra Pain, se veia tan pequeña, su pelo tenia rulos le acaricie la cara y le sonreí:

-No, Joy, No duele...no mucho...- No queria decirle que no podia resistir, que no queria más que queria morir de una vez y no seguir sufriendo...El dolor no se desvanecia con nada, con nadie, no pude resistir más pegué un alarido de dolor, Pain comenzó a llorar:

-¡HERMANA!, ¡HERMANA NO MUERAS!...- ¿"hermana"?, mis ojos se agrandaron, no, no podía ser cierto, ¿de dondé tenía YO una HERMANA?, Pain lloraba y en sus ojos veía triztesa verdadera:

-Joy, no llores más, si lloras yo tambien lloraré, por fa, pará...- sonreí, Pain paró de llorar:

-Lucy-san, sobreviviras, te daré parte de mi conciente humano...-sonrió, púso una de sus manos en mi cabeza, visiónes de mi pasado se mostraron, mi expresión facial era de confusón, Pain cayó al suelo.

Al despertar noté que habia cambiado: sus ojos ahora eran negros, su mente ahora era más malevola, ella negába el hecho de haber cambiado, sin embargo todos lo notaban...


End file.
